warlordsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Eldred20
Witaj! Gratulujemy rozpoczęcia edycji Warlords Wiki! Jest to zupełnie nowy projekt, więc potrzebuje sporego zaangażowania. Oto kilka wskazówek, aby Twoja wiki była genialna. * Ta wiki jest Twoja – korzystaj i ciesz się! Gdy wiki wystartuje, wiele osób będzie czytać to, o czym piszesz. Na razie jeszcze nikt nie zagląda Ci przez ramię, dlatego też zachęcamy do samodzielnego uczenia się edycji poprzez popełnianie błędów. * Twórz mnóstwo stron z niewielką zawartością tekstu! Najtrudniej jest rozpocząć pisanie, gdy patrzy się na pustą stronę i nie bardzo wie od czego zacząć. Wszystko wydaje się znacznie łatwiejsze po napisaniu pierwszych kilku zdań. Tak więc weź głęboki oddech i pisz, strona po stronie. Potem po uruchomieniu wiki można będzie dopisywać na niej więcej tekstu, edytując w miarę upływu czasu. * Łącz strony przy pomocy linków! Linki ułatwią Tobie i innym czytelnikom odnaleźć się na tej wiki, przełączać się z jednej strony na drugą. Aby zrobić link do strony o podobnej tematyce, użyj przycisku "Dodaj link". Warto również na pierwszej stronie opisującej tematykę danej wiki umieścić link do wszystkich najważniejszych stron. * Dodaj obrazy! Dobrze dobrany obrazek urozmaici Twoją wiki. Podczas edycji strony, użyj przycisku "Dodaj obraz", aby przesłać obrazek z komputera na stronę. * Kiedy ukończysz edycję wiki – pokaż ją przyjaciołom! Jeśli utworzyłeś kilka stron, połącz je linkami i dodaj obrazki. Prawdopodobnie znasz ludzi, którzy mają podobne zainteresowania do Twoich, więc poleć im zajrzenie na Twoją wiki. Oni będą jej pierwszymi czytelnikami i prawdopodobnie również pomogą Ci w edycji tekstów, służ im zatem radami, jeśli będą potrzebowali pomocy. Jeśli masz problem, lub zajrzyj do Centrum Społeczności -- chętnie pomożemy! Powodzenia! -- Sovq Pytanie Mam pytanie. Na stronie głównej wiki jest napisane że to wikia o Warlords Battlecry II i III, a czemu nie o części pierwszej? Re:Hej Dodałem licencje Fairuse. [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 15:58, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Witaj! Myślę, że warto byłoby zmienić tło tej wiki na np. takie lub takie (chodzi o to, żeby było to coś ogólnie z Warlords Battlecry, a nie obrazek dot. jednej rasy, jak jest teraz). Oczywiście ty tu rządzisz, rób co chcesz, ale obaj chcemy, by ta wiki była jak najbardziej dopracowana. Jeśli się da, to można też zrobić tak, żeby np. na stronie o Nieumarłych lub stronie jednostki nieumarłych jako tlo była tapeta z Nieumarłymi z WBC 2. Chyba jest to możliwe, bo na Gothicpedii ma zostać wprowadzone coś takiego. Valghern (dyskusja) 15:43, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tło No cóż, w takim razie chętnie się tym zajmę. Sam też mam niewiele czasu, ale trochę go się znajdzie. Zamierzałem już od dawna sporo rzeczy zmienić (na lepsze oczywiście) lub dodać na tej wiki.Valghern (dyskusja) 13:12, lip 28, 2013 (UTC) Drobna uwaga Zauważyłem, że czasem zamiast pisać np. ,,Warlords Battlecry 3ʼʼ piszesz ,,Warlords 3ʼʼ. Robiąc tak, popełniasz błąd, ponieważ Warlords to inna seria gier, rozgrywająca się w tym samym świecie, co Warlords Battlecry, lecz będąca strategią turową z wieloma elementami RPG, jak np. Heroes of Might and Magic. Proszę Cię więc, żebyś więcej tak nie pisał, ponieważ może to kogoś wprowadzić w błąd. Valghern (dyskusja) 13:01, sie 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Linki do Wikipedii Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie, będzie to znakomite uzupełnienie artykułów. Czyli: jestem jak najbardziej za. Valghern (dyskusja) 12:02, sie 11, 2013 (UTC) Tłumaczenie WBC 3 Jeżeli twierdzisz, że tłumaczenie WBC 3 pozostawia wiele do życzenia, to chyba nic o nim nie wiesz. To właśnie w drugiej części lokalizacja jest kiepska, np. Księżycowy Strażnik nazywa się tam Strażnikiem Księżyca. Jak to brzmi? A Treant zamiast Enta to ewidentny błąd, ponieważ tak samo nazywała się ta jednostka w wersji angielskiej, a ,,treant" oznacza właśnie ,,ent". Fakt, że w polonizacji WBC 3 jest kilka błędów i trochę literówek, ale jest o wiele lepsza niż ta z WBC 3. Valghern (dyskusja) 13:08, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) Kilka spraw 1. Co do nazw jednostek - zgadzam się, oprócz tego, zeby w artykule pisana była tylko nazwa z WBC 2. Moim zdaniem powinna być pisana również nazwa z trzeciej, a nawet pierwszej części, jeśli się różni, dla porządku i ponieważ gdy na taką stronę wejdzie ktoś, kto grał tylko w WBC 1 albo 3 może być zdezorientowany. Poza tym konieczne będzie chyba stworzenie oddzielnego, nowego szablonu statystyk, ponieważ w WBC 3 opis wszystkich jednostek znacząco się różni od tego z 2, np. nie jest podany nigdzie zasięg widzenia, a zbroja oraz odporność odpowiadają za zupełnie co innego, wiele jednostek ma też specjalne podatności lub odporności. Niestety nie wiem jak to zrobić (utworzyć szablon), ani jak zrobić przekierowanie, nie zmieniając nazwy strony. 2. Dlaczego na tej wiki zamiast tablic wiadomości są dyskusje? Tablice są prostsze w obsłudze i wygodniejsze, poza tym komuś nowemu ta wiki może się przez to wydać przestarzała, nawet ja gdy po raz pierwszy tu trafiłem pomyślałem ,,pewnie ten Eldred20 nie zaglądał tu od paru lat, skoro nie ma tu nawet tablic". 3. Tło - obecne kiepsko wygląda, bo przez rozdzielczość 1600x1200 jest zakryte przez artykuł, a po bokach jest pusto. Może lepsza byłaby mapa Etherii w 1200x1200 - może rozciągnęła by się na cały ekran i z boków nie byloby tej brązowej dziury? Valghern (dyskusja) 14:53, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC)